


Into The Gay Dimension

by Oscar_S_Davies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, I don't watch Arrow actually, M/M, More couples and characters to be added, Multi, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_S_Davies/pseuds/Oscar_S_Davies
Summary: An inter-dimensional being has kidnapped Earth's finest heroes and sidekicks for an all out gay sextravaganza.A.k.a. I wanted to see more Arrowverse smut that involves the large selection of hot guys they have to offer.





	1. Prologue: Into the Green World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on AO3 and the first time in six years that I started writing fiction again. Also my first time to write smut so constructive criticisms are more than welcome.

-In a pocket dimension of incomprehensible origin -

“What are you doing?” said a being cloaked in a purple robe. A hint of black curls poking out the hood.

“Ahhh perfect! Just the man I needed.” said another cloaked in a green robe. “I’m constructing another pocket dimension built for sustaining the life of humans, meta-humans, daxamites and the likes. You’ve encountered them before, right? Any tips, oh great Music Meister?” he said with a cheeky grin.

Music Meister lowered his purple hood. “That was an interesting moniker they gave to me but it’s already worn out its luster, N.”

“Do you prefer that I call you back to D? It’s a pretty drab name to go by, don’t you think? When I meet them, maybe I’ll give myself a different name.”

“You’re interacting with them? Why?” D said quizzically.

“Oh I don't know. Having great powers can be quite a bore when I don’t get to flex it out from time to time. I mean, you toyed with them too. Don’t judge me.” N said as he flourished green sparks from his fingertips.

“I was trying to teach them a lesson and I’m sure they appreciated it. Music is a gift after all. You’re the being of physical pleasure. What, you’re going to force them to copulate and birth?”

“Something to that extent. “ N said as he brought down his hood, his features changes from time to time. From blond hair to jet-black to green, clean shaven to light stubble to full-grown beard, his eye color, skin tone, and even the shape of his face forever changing but always portraying a perfectly striking man.

“Don’t worry, Meister. I’m only going to get males for my little experiment. You’re free to join if you like.” N said smugly. “But anyway, I have beings to collect. Enjoy the show, D!” And with a spark of green light, N disappeared into another dimension.

 

-N’s created pocket dimension –

Green. It was more green that flooded his vision but it was different. Relaxing. Homey. Or maybe it’s the hallucinations of being stuck in the temporal zone that has finally crashed his mind.

Rip Hunter woke up on a plush emerald green sofa. His head felt like it wanted to fold inwards as if he had a hangover brought by drinking Wally’s speedster alcohol.

He took in his surroundings. He was in a spacious and well-decorated lounge. Only everything was in a shade of green. The only thing that made it peculiar was that in the center was a huge bed surrounded by a barrier.

Rip checked his belt and pockets. He was glad that he still had his favorite trench coat on with him but he didn’t have anything to defend himself by. Not even a pen. He grabbed the nearest lamp he can find and poked the barrier. He expected it to fizzle out or burn or create sparks, possibly green ones, but it only made a dull thud.

Thinking that he wouldn’t find out anything just lounging around, he decided to explore the entirety of his new location. Hoping to find answers to his whereabouts and how he landed here in the first place. He placed his feelings of relief to the side for now. He’s thankful that he seems to be alive but he fears that he just got transferred from one prison to another.

 

-Waverider-

Sara and the rest of the Legends (plus Gary and a reluctant Constantine) have just boarded the Waverider from Aruba.  Sara was just about to call a meeting at the bridge when they experienced turbulence similar to a time quake.

“Gideon, what just happened?” Sara shouted.

“It seems that an intruder boarded the Waverider then left right away, Captain Lance. However you may want to go to the medical bay as soon as you can.” Gideon responded.

“I’m staying here. Maybe finally get some peace and quiet.” Mick grumbled as he grabbed a seat and browsed for videos.

“Fine. Everyone else, follow me.” Sara said.

“I’ll stay behind to. It’s probably none of my business, love.” Constantine said. “For the mean time, I’ll explore your library and see if any tomes can be of use.”

Gary looked at Sara then John then back to Sara before deciding to follow the rest of the Legends. Sara scares her way too much after all.

“Gideon, is there any intel you have from the intruder?” Sara asked.

“Was it Amaya?” Nate added.

“Calm down lover boy, you won’t start moving on if you keep mentioning her name every thirty seconds.” Zari quipped.

“My sensors were unable to trace much except for what it left behind in the medical bay.” Gideon replied.

Sara made the turn towards the medical bay to see a familiar person strapped on life support.

“Guys, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Sara asked in disbelief.

“It’s Rip.”

 

-D.E.O. –

Winn was just mindlessly checking data and graphs making sure that everything is set at the D.E.O. before he finally takes his leave when he saw a weird spike of inter-dimensional activity.

Tracing the irregularity to prior data, he got that it exhibited the same dimensional signature as the Music Meister. He was about to alert Alex and Kara when he saw a strikingly handsome face and a glimmer of green energy.

The mysterious guy winked at Winn and he lost consciousness.

 

-Waverider –

“He’s exhibiting some signs of temporal fever but otherwise, it seems he’ll make a full recovery. “ Gideon analyzed.

“Gideon, contact Ava right now.” Sara barked. She was ecstatic of course that Rip didn’t perish but she was still uneasy with how he got here. If another time demon popped up and took hold of Rip, she just wouldn’t know what to do anymore.

“This is good news, right? We should celebrate!” Ray beamed.

“Wait, I’m going to go and leave you guys here and check on John for a minute.” Gary said nervously.

“Ava doesn’t know you’re here?” Sara asked with a smirk.

“She doesn’t know I’m here.” 

“Well now I know you’re here. Gary. ” Ava Sharpe said as she appeared using her time courier. “Nice to know that this is where you’ve been using your indefinite leave.”

Gary just pointedly looked shocked and with an audible gasp, Gary fainted.

“Well that’s an overreaction if I ever saw one.” Zari said.

However Ray and Nate also seemed to double over before collapsing to the ground.

“Gideon, what’s happening?’ Sara said, panic in her tone.

“I’ve received two inter-dimensional transfers that occurred alongside Director Sharpe’s entry.”

Ava carried Gary and placed him in the second recovery bed so that Gideon can analyze his condition.

“It seems that Mr. Green’s conditions are stable. His physical symptoms mimic that of unconsciousness but I can’t seem to wake him.” Gideon replied.

“Gideon, is the intruder still here?”

“No traces have been found, Captain Lance.”

“Great. So what do we do now? Especially with these two sleeping beauties on the floor” Zari asked.

“I’ll get Mick to carry them to their quarters first. Zari, check on Constantine.”

“Wait, Constantine? What’s he doing here?” Ava asked with a hint of confusion and jealousy.

“Long story. Nothing to worry about.” Sara said, giving Ava a peck on the lips before hurrying back to the bridge.

 

-S.T.A.R. Labs –

Caitlin is panicking. Barry, Cisco, Ralph, and Wally all just simultaneously lost consciousness when Nora arrived. She didn’t have enough facilities in her lab to cater all four and none of her medical training seemed to work in reviving any of them.

‘Nora, what did you do?” Iris, her mom, asked. Her piercing eyes and body language making Nora feel like a kid again.

“I honestly have no idea what happened. This isn’t anything I’ve encountered before.”

Iris saw a video call come through from their main panel coming from Felicity.

“Iris! Thank god you picked up! Oliver suddenly lost consciousness but there’s nothing medically wrong with his condition.” Felicity squeaked super fast.

“The same thing happened to Barry here as well. Along with Cisco, Wally, and Ralph”

“Wait, that’s Aunt Felicity?” Nora asked.

“Aunt Felicity?” Felicity returned the question.

“Felicity. Meet Nora, my apparently time-travelling daughter from the future. And the moment she arrived and introduced herself, Barry and the others just blacked out.” Iris answered.

“I had nothing to do with this, I swear!”

“Girls, they’re all in stable condition but I don’t know what’s happening to them. From what I can gather, they seem to be in the same comatose state Barry displayed when we ran into the Music Meister.” Caitlin reported.

“Is that the musical guy you told me about before? Because that’s like the weirdest thing you’ve ever fought.” Felicity remarked. “I mean, using musicals as a trap slash a lesson slash a way to reignite your relationships. Truly romantic.”

Iris gave Felicity a frustrated look. “If this is indeed the work of Meister, we can’t just vibe before.” Iris said as he looks at the unconscious frame of Cisco. “I think we need to contact Kara and Gypsy. They might be able to help us out.”

 

-Waverider –

Zari also found Constantine passed out in the library. Sara managed to find Mick conscious though. She’s still debating whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Together, they placed the rest of the Legends to their quarters as they tried to figure out what is happening.

 

-N’s created pocket dimension –

Rip was alone.

He scouted the entire place and found that it pretty much resembled a house or dormitory. There were plenty of rooms available, each with their own bathrooms, but none of them seemed to be occupied. He also found a kitchen that was well-stocked. The only thing he never found were any doors or windows that lead outside or any personal effects to indicate who lives here.

He made his way back to the lounge feeling defeated.

Suddenly, green lights resembling portals appeared and started depositing people on the chairs and carpeted floor of the lounge. He spotted Nate and Raymond in the mix, as well as Wally and Gary. The oddest surprise though was when he saw Leonard Snart.

He started to wake them up so they can all figure out how to get back home.


	2. Kumbaya

-N’s created pocket dimension –

“Get up Mr. Palmer, Mr. Heywood. C’mon.” Rip said as he shook the two boys that were knocked out side by side on one of the lighter colored green sofas.

“Ugggh five more minutes.” Grumbled Nate.

Meanwhile Ray started to stir slowly, stifling a yawn, and wobbling out of disorientation.

“R-rip? Am I just hallucinating or are you really here and why are there three of you?” Ray asked as he tried to grab onto Rip.

“The dizzy spell should pass after a few more minutes. We have a lot to cover. Particularly finding out where we are and who all these chaps with us are.”

Ray pushed Nate out of the sofa to wake him but he just curled up with a thud by the carpet.

“Well… Mr. Heywood has always been a heavy sleeper.” Rip commented.

“Yeah. We can wake him – wait a minute, that’s Oliver!” Ray pointed at a man in a green hood. “And there’s Barry!”

Ray wasted no time and jolted towards them to wake them up.

“Oliver! Oliver wake up!” Oliver woke with a start and grabbed Ray’s arm into a submission hold.

“Ow! Stop!” Ray muttered while his face was slammed into the carpet flooring.

“Ray? What are you doing here?” Oliver said as he let go of Ray’s arm.

“Wait, where are we?”

“I’m afraid, Mr. Queen, that we don’t know the answer to your question as well.” answered Rip.

“What he said.” Ray said as he massaged his right shoulder. “Dammit Oliver. Did you really have to do that? And why aren’t you disoriented?”

“In my defense, I did that ‘cause I am disoriented.”

“Great. Well for the mean time, I think we should just wake everyone up first. Maybe start with Barry over there?” Ray responded.

The trio approached the lumbering speedster together. Oliver looked at Ray to wake Barry up.

“Don’t look at me! After that roughhousing you did to me, I’ll sit out waking anyone up.”

“Fine” Oliver grumbled as he crouched to wake Barry.

“NORAAAAAAAAA!” Barry screamed as Oliver roused him.

Barry looked around and saw the three set of eyes looking at him.

“Wait, where am I? Where’s Iris? Where’s Nora?”

“Nora as in your mother?” Oliver asked.

“No. My daughter. Apparently.” Oliver looked at him quizzically.  “Long story. So what is this place? It’s like the Emerald City meets Big Brother house.”

 “No idea Bar but do you have your super speed?” Ray asked. “Maybe you could speed up the waking up process of everyone in this house?”

“Got it!” Barry said as he sped up in a blur. In just a matter of a few seconds, there were now fourteen more men scattered around the area in a state of semi-consciousness that joined their group of four.

“Is that…” Oliver said as he stared at Roy Harper’s half-awake frame.

“Yep. And there are a lot more strange faces. Snart’s here.”

“Yes, I saw him too.”

Wally West was the first to stir from the newly assembled group, followed by Nate Heywood.

“Okay, what kind of frat house party is this?” Nate quipped. “And what’s with this nasty hangover?”

Slowly, more people stirred to consciousness, yawning, stretching, and rubbing their temples to alleviate the disorientation they suffered from the inter-dimensional travel they went through.

“I think we’re going to need a lot of introductions and debriefing in the next few moments.” Rip stated.

* * *

 

As time passed, more and more groups started forming and reforming to get their bearings straightened out.

Rip, Ray, and Nate checked on Leo Snart who was waking beside his husband Ray Terill.

“Awesome! We can be Ray One and Ray Two.” Ray Palmer said excitedly.

“Yeah, no. How about you go as Raymond when we’re in the same place so we don’t get confused?” Ray Terill commented.

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Where are we?” Gary panicked.

“It’s all good, love. Panicking won’t help us get anywhere.” said Constantine, surprisingly  being gentle and reassuring.

“Well we can’t seem to contact Sara and Zari right now so I guess that options out.” Added Nate, further making Gary antsy.

“If all the guys from Waverider got taken, then where’s good ‘ol Mick?” Leo asked.

“Another question to add to our growing list of things we don’t know then.” Nate said as he scribbled on a piece of paper he found on a coffee table drawer.

* * *

 

On the other side of the lounge area, Barry was checking in on Wally. Wally didn’t suffer from the dizzy spells the same way the others did so maybe it’s another minute power the Speed Force gave them. Barry then checked out on Cisco and Ralph as they regained consciousness.

“Please tell me I’m just hallucinating Hartley being here?” Cisco whined.

“Julian’s here too.” Barry pointed at the blond Brit that was dry heaving in the corner. “I don’t exactly understand how we all got picked here but we gotta figure it out fast.”

Well if there’s one thing we really do great. It’s being fast and figuring things out.” Ralph said.

“Oh God. Barry, is that you?!” exclaimed Winn as he barreled towards the speedster. Walking behind him were Mon-El and James Olsen.

“Hey Winn! Long time no see, buddy. Ralph, Cisco, meet Winn.” Barry smiled at Kara’s nerdy little sidekick. “And those two are Mon-El and James, all from Kara’s Earth.”

“Wait, you mean the other Earth, the Earth that has all those aliens?” Ralph muttered.

“Yep. That one. Alien right here.” Mon-El said as he raised his hand.

“Great.  Now we can all sing Kumbaya together or something.” said Hartley. “Hartley Rathaway. Also known as Pied Piper. Genius extraordinaire. Not really Team Flash. And will surprisingly admit that I have absolutely no idea why I’m here.”

Winn eyed Hartley a bit, getting a bit annoyed that he can’t quite place why he looked familiar to him.

“Glad to meet you too but us singing Kumbaya might actually be connected to why we’re here.” Winn said.

“What do you mean, Wnn?” Barry asked.

“Oh no. Oh no no no.” Cisco interjected. “It’s the Music Meister guy isn’t it?”

Winn was about to discuss his findings before getting abducted when a harsh green light swallowed the entire room.

‘Excellent work Mr. Ramon, Mr. Schott. No wonder you’re the brains of the operation.” A heavily cloaked N stated. “However, I am not the Music Meister.”

With a flurry of green sparks, N removed his cloak and immediately all conversations stopped and all eyes were on him as he radiated power and beauty.

“Ray… why does that man look like you?” Leo asked his husband.

 “Okay who are you and why are you like the most beautiful man I’ve ever met?” Hartley asked, earning a couple of looks from the other guys. N just smiled at the flattery.

“Well to answer both Mr. Snart and Mr. Rathaway’s question. I just so happen to look like the most attractive features you find in men. Whether it be an image of who you want to be or..” He winked at Leo and Ray. “who you want to do.”

“And I do believe Cisco right there gives the best monikers.” N said as he pointed to Cisco. “What say you? What do you think would be a fitting name for me?”

 “How about you tell us more of why we’re here first? Were you the one that brought us here?” Barry interjected before Cisco said anything.

“I’ll answer the latter question first, Mr. Allen. Or can I call you Barry?” Barry just stared dead straight at him. “Barry it is. So to put it simply, yes, I took you out of your boring and unexciting lives and placed you here for some fun.”

“What do you mean by fun?” asked Oliver from afar.

“All will be explained in great detail later Mr. Queen but for now, Cisco, I want a name. I got so jealous when you gave Music Meister his name.”

“Wait so you are in league with Music Meister!” Winn stated.

“Being _in league_ with someone makes it so villainous sounding and let me tell you, we’re not villains.  No, we’re simply just powerful beings out to teach a lesson. “

“He tried to kill Barry here and Kara. How is that a lesson?” Mon-El countered, anger in his tone. All he wanted was to pummel this guy already but he still wasn’t aware how powerful the being in front of them was.

“Didn’t he teach you a lesson about love? That to reach your happy ever afters, your love must be strong and resilient that it can withstand all trials thrown at you? It’s romantic isn’t it?” N answered.

“Okay then, Wizard of Oz, what’s the lecture for the day so we can get out of here?” Leo quipped.

“That’s it! Oz! That’ll be your name! ” Cisco shouted.

“Oz? Two letters? That’s it?” N said quite dissatisfied. “You have quite disappointed me Mr. Ramon. Guess I’ll just have to name myself.”

N just started shimmering as he started thinking of what name he’ll introduce himself as.

“Look, we don’t have time for clever nicknames right now. Either tell us now how to get home or we’ll make you.” An irritated Mon-El said.

N just smiled at him tauntingly which provoked Mon-El more. He charged at N and was about to punch his face when he ricocheted off.

Barry sped up to catch Mon-El as Wally rush through to take a hit at N. N looked at Wally dead in the eyes and Wally just stumbled to the ground.

“My speed! My speed is gone!” Wally said as he stared at his hands.

“For a bunch of superheroes that have saved countless Earths plenty of times, you all seem pretty lackluster to me.

“Wait, that’s it! If there’s one thing I don’t lack, it is luster. That is my name. A bringer of light and comfort, among other things” N smirked as if laughing at an inside joke. “You shall all call me Luster.”

“So Mr. Luster. It appears you have already acquired the name you wanted.” Rip said. “Now how do we leave this place?”

“Why Mr. Hunter, do you really want to leave this place so soon after I took the effort to rescue you out of your slow plummet to death in the temporal zone? I take offense in that.”

“Look, we’re very thankful, Mr. Luster sir, that you brought Rip back to us and we are really appreciative at the small nap we got here. So is there anything we can do for you and your generosity so that we can go back home?” Raymond said, trying to appeal to Luster’s kindness.

‘Way to lay it on thick, buddy.” Nate said.

“You were always such a charmer, Ray Palmer.” Luster smiled at him. “Very well. Contrary to what you may believe. I’m not here to harm you nor kill you. Except for the minor mishap with Mon-El but that was purely self-defense. “

“I can assure you all that like Meister, I’m more of a lover than a fighter myself.” Luster said.

“So what do you want from us then?” asked Barry.

“Well… for starters.” Luster said with a malicious grin. “I want you all to strip down to your underwear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and that it's still heavy on plot. The action starts next chapter~
> 
> I'll make some typo and spacing edits tomorrow when I wake so feel free to point out some things you saw. 
> 
> To recap: The guys are: Oliver and Roy from Arrow, Winn, Mon-El, and James from Supergirl. Barry, Cisco, Ralph, Wally, Hartley, and Julian from Flash. And finally Rip, Nate, Ray Palmer, Ray Terill, Leo Snart, Constantine, and Gary from LoT. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know why Winn looked at Hartley weird? Plus points if you can figure out the reference.

**Author's Note:**

> My update time will be very inconsistent since I have work but I already have the layout on what I want to happen for the next ten chapters or so. Hit me with ideas and maybe I can incorporate them.


End file.
